The Escapee
by Last-Smile
Summary: This is the sequel to Change 4 The better. If you havent read that one DONT READ THIS ONE. You wont know the back story. Renji escapes prison, but instead of going directly after Byakuya and Ichigo, he goes after someone they hold dear, Hatsumi K. Kuchiki
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"_You have been sent to the 7__th__ level of prison for the sinful acts of rape and assault of Captain Kuchiki. Take him away." Renji looked down, his face full of anger. The men dragged him away to one of worst prison levels to be in. But he'd have his revenge. And he would get his strawberry back. He knew the perfect person to help as well. 6 years had gone by since his trial began. Ichigo had his powers back as well. But it wasn't Byakuya he was initially going to go after. He was going to after Hatsumi Kurosaki Kuchiki._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hatsu-Chan, mommy's here!" Matsumoto called helping her own child into her chair.

"MOMMY!" Hatsumi jumped into Ichigo's arms. "Thank you Rangiku-Chan for watching her."

"No problem. It's nice to have a little playmate around for Minami. Take care!"

"You too." Ichigo walked outside into the cold, winter air.

"Why is it so cold mommy?" Hatsumi asked cuddling closer to her mother. "Well in winter time, we are not as close to the sun as we are in summer or spring."

"Oh. Where's daddy?" Hatsumi was 6 years old, and she was VERY curious about things. "I believe he's in his office. He'll be home in about 2 hours. I think SpongeBob just started though."

"SPONGIE SPONGIE." Hatsumi shouted and giggled. Hatsumi looked very similar to her mother. She had a lot of Ichigo's outer features, but had her father's eyes and stubbornness. Ichigo carried Hatsumi home and set her down on the couch to watch the TV. The Kuchiki Manor had changed a lot since Hatsumi was born. In fact, Ichigo had a condition where you can't tell that you're pregnant, so she was unexpected.

"Oh, hey Ichigo."

"Hey Rukia. Is Byakuya at the barracks?"

"He should be. Or maybe he's at one of the elders meetings."

"Yeah." Ichigo plopped down on the couch. Being Taicho of squad 5 was tiring, but the hours were set so Rangiku didn't always have to watch Hatsumi. But tomorrow was going to be interesting. Ever since the incident three years ago, Momo, Matsumoto, and Ichigo had become very close, and tomorrow was girl's night out. So the father's of all three women's children had to watch the kids for the night.

"How was work?" Rukia asked sitting in one of the chairs.

"Interesting to say the least. A prisoner on the 7th level has escaped though."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. They assigned squads 5 and 2 to go search for them. They locked down the prison so even people in the Maggots nest can't leave. We'll find whoever it is. They couldn't give a description because they only know that they escaped from the 7th level."

"How would they not know though?"

"Whoever this is was a smart one because they snuck into the filing system and wiped out their own name from the list."

"Wow. Oh, Momo called she said something about a club in Miami."

"Oh right. Tomorrow is girl's night out. Which means Toshiro's got to watch Harou, Shuuhei has to watch Minami-Chan, and Byakuya has to watch Hatsumi."

"Cool. I'm going out to France tomorrow with Orihime for her class trip."

"Let me guess. It's the French Revolution field trip."

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Well, they were supposed to have that field trip for freshmen, but changed it to seniors field trip when they decided that freshmen go to Washington D.C." At that moment, Byakuya walked inside.

"DADDY!" Hatsumi jumped from the couch and nearly fly tackled her father.

"Hello Hatsumi. Were you good for Auntie Rangiku?"

"Yes. She gave us ice cream." Byakuya smiled and remembered how when Hatsumi was little she would fling the ice cream everywhere.

"Welcome home Byakuya."

"I assume your day was good."

"That it was. But tomorrow, I have to go explore the 7th level prison for an escapee."

"I heard of that. You are going with Soi-Fon and her squad as well."

"Yes. Remember, tomorrow is Girls Night Out, so, Hatsumi gets to have special time with daddy." Hatsumi'a face lit up with joy, causing the three adults in the room to laugh.

"I know. Dinner should be ready right about now hmm?"

"Right. Come on Hatsumi, dinner."

"FOOD!" Hatsumi ran into the kitchen so fast she left a trail of wind behind.

Renji watched for guards.

"THE ESCAPEE-" before the guard had time to finish his sentence he was knocked out, as was his partner. They knew what he looked like now, so Renji decided to kill them with zabimaru. Well, technically, zabimaru left his katana after he was put in prison, so his sword was one with no spirit residing in it.

"I see you've killed two more." A voice came from the shadows.

"I have. You know your role in this. Tomorrow, we make the grab while they're here looking for me."

"And what do I get in return for such devious actions?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki's head."

"You drive an interesting bargain. I accept."

"No funny business you hear?"

"Of course sir. I despise that man as much as you do."

"Alright then, move out."

**Hey guys, I really want to thank you for reading my stories. Again, this is a sequel to "Change For The Better". So if you haven't read that, this might be a little confusing. You don't have to read the whole story, but read chapters 4-6 in CFTB. It'll help you understand what's going on here. Thx.**

**Who was that mysterious voice from the shadows? (And for those who asked, no, it isn't Aizen.) Find out next time in chapter 2. Review if you liked. L8R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hatsumi cracked an eye open and glared at the ray of sun disturbing her sleep. Downstairs, she could hear her father speaking with someone. Hatsumi made her way down stairs slowly. She peaked around the corner and heard her grandfather's signature chuckle.

"Grandpa!" Hatsumi jumped from the stairs and ran to embrace her grandfather.

"Hello Hatsumi. You're father and I were just talking about enrolling you into the academy in a few years."

"Really!" Her eyes had a twinkle that made almost anyone smile.

"Yes. We-" The three of them heard the guards yelling outside.

"Stay here." Byakuya commanded.

"Okay." Hatsumi ran up stairs to her room and locked the door. She peaked out of her window. There was a blonde haired man with what looked like a giant anaconda extending from his sword. Byakuya and Ginrei fought against the man. Both of them so caught up in fighting they failed to notice the flash that went by them.

Renji entered the house and looked at the cowering maids in the corner. He walked up to them; the older maids stepped in front of the teenage maids protectively.

"I'm not here to hurt you. But I need to know, where is Hatsumi Kuchiki?"

"We'll never tell you where Hatsumi-Chan is!" One of the women spat. Renji chuckled.

"Then I'll have to do a little scavenger hunt eh?" Renji grabbed one of the younger women by the hair.

"Your going to show me every inch of this house, understand?"

"NEVER!" Renji sighed and threw her against the wall. "Miyoko!" One of the women ran to the younger ones side. Hatsumi could feel a dangerous rieatsu from downstairs, and it was coming her way. She looked around and dived under her bed. Renji went to twist the knob, but it wouldn't budge. So he kicked the door in. Hatsumi was given a necklace from Yoruichi to hide her rieatsu, but only in emergencies. Reaching for the box the necklace was in; she bumped into her nightstand and knocked her glass of water over making a crashing sound. She froze in fear when Renji stopped looking and turned to her.

"Found you." She tried going back under the bed, but he was to fast. He pulled her arm forward and grasped her small waist.

"You weigh just about as much as Rukia."

"NOOO! DADDY!" Byakuya heard Hatsumi frantic cry.

"Go Byakuya!" Ginrei called as he blocked another attack. Byakuya went as fast as he could go to Hatsumi's room. He heard crying down the hall. Running to the sound, he stopped when he witnessed what was making the child scream._ No, No it can't be._

"Surprised, Captain?" Renji held the blade closer to Hatsumi's neck, causing her to stay perfectly still.

"Let her go."

"Give me Ichigo and let me cut your head off." Renji laughed maniacally.

"Let. Her. GO!"

"I gave you your option. If you don't, then little Hatsumi here dies." Hatsumi cried silent sobs. Byakuya hesitated a moment, then moved forward.

"Fine, you can kill me, but let my child go."

"Daddy." She looked up at him with her doe grey eyes. Suddenly, they heard a yell then a loud pang. The maid Renji grabbed hit him over the head with an iron skillet. Renji fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Miyoko Nasuragii."

"Don't thank me Lord Byakuya, I only gave this man what he deserved." Suddenly, the man with blonde hair appeared and stabbed Byakuya through his abdomen. His vision became blurry and the man grabbed Renji and Hatsumi and flash stepped away. "Hat-sumi." Byakuya said before collapsing. The woman called squad 4 and immediately made a trip to squad 5 to alert Lady Kuchiki of the incident at home. Ichigo couldn't have been prepared for what she was about to hear.

**OOOOOOOH! Tragedy strikes the Kuchiki Manor. What will Ichigo do to get her daughter back from Renji and this mysterious other man. Will Byakuya recover" And what happened to Ginrei? Find out next time. Thx 4 reading! Review if you liked! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo finished her last file when she looked at the clock. "Alright Momo, time to go."

"Hai Taicho."

"Momo, you can call me Ichigo."

"Sorry, I just was so used to calling…" Momo trailed off remembering Aizen.

"Don't stress yourself." Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder. Momo smiled and followed on of her closest friends outside to the 7th level prison.

"Lady Kuchiki! Lady Kuchiki!"

"Miyoko-san, what's wrong?"

"Two people attacked the Kuchiki Manor 10 minutes ago, they seriously injured Lord Kuchiki and kidnapped Hatsumi-Chan." The woman was very frantic at the moment. Ichigo's face fell.

"What did they look like?" Ichigo could feel her spiritual pressure rising.

"Well, one had blonde hair and green eyes, and the other one had red hair, brown eyes, and several tribal tattoos on his face and arms." Ichigo went wide-eyed and stiffened.

"Ichigo." Momo said very concerned for her friend's mental state at the second name.

"Where did they go and what do they want?"

"I do not know of their location, please forgive me. But, the man with red hair said he wants to have Lord Kuchiki's head, and, you." Ichigo tightened her jaw. She took a deep breath.

"Lady Kuchiki, what would you like us to do?"

"Alert Head Captain that I know exactly who is behind this all. The man responsible is… Renji Abarai."

"Yes ma'am!" The woman ran quickly to the first company barracks.

"Kurosaki!" Soi-Fon called while Omaeda was eating chips. (No surprise there.)

"Soi-Fon, I know who it is."

"Who?" Ichigo took a deep, slow breath before answering.

"Abarai."

"That bastard. It was him?"

"Yes. And another. One of my housemaids told me that two men attacked the Kuchiki Manor about 15 minutes ago. She gave off Renji's appearance. And he has my daughter." Soi-Fon's fist tightened.

"What are we going to do?" Omaeda asked still eating. (Lard ass.)

"What do you think fucktard? We are going to find Abarai and this other man, execute them, and bring back Hatsumi!" Soi-Fon had been acquainted through Yoruichi, so in a sense, it _was_ Soi-Fon's business, hence Ichigo not protesting.

Unknown Location-

"If you don't eat, I'm going to shove it down your throat!"

"TRY IT RETARD!" Renji kept trying to get Hatsumi to eat something. He remembered Orihime telling them how she refused to eat in Hueco Mundo. Maybe she taught that skill to Hatsumi? It irked him to no end.

"You have 5 seconds to pick up one of those items and eat it."

"Screw you baboon bastard!"

"You know for a 6 year old you talk like a sailor."

"And you don't? Dipshit Sally."

"Who the hell teaches you all of this?"

"Auntie Rangiku and mommy when she accidently hurts herself. Daddy does too when he lectures his squad members." Renji sighed.

"Figures. If by the time I come back this tray's still full its you me and an IV."

"Stop trying to rhyme. You're terrible at it."

"I AINT RHYMING DAMMIT."

"Sure monkey boy."Hatsumi curled under the blanket she was given and continued watching TV. Renji sighed. Ichigo's daughter was so much like herself they could be twins. Renji walked out of the room and locked it.

"I wonder if that idiot knows that I can dump this down the toilet?" Hatsumi picked up the tray and dumped the contents down the toilet. Hatsumi giggled and flushed it. For an abandoned building, the toilet worked hell of good. She made sure she got a few drops on her shirt to look like she ate. Then she dumped some of her milk down the sink as well. She heard footsteps then went and sat back down and curled under the blanket.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes. The tray's empty baboon bastard."

"Call me baboon bastard one more time-"

"Baboon bastard." Hatsumi cut him off before he even had time to say the threat.

"I swear you are your father's daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She sat up knowing it was an insult.

"I mean you both have no problem saying things that get on peoples last nerves. And, both of you are stubborn as hell."

"Well, your face gets on my nerves, does that count for you?"

"You're like your mother two." Renji mumbled under his breath.

"SIIIIIIR!" The man with blonde hair sang walking in with a tray of brownies.

"BROWNIES!"

"Did you eat?"

"No, I dumped it down the toilet."

"HEY! YOU SAID YOU ATE!" Renji yelled angry that she didn't eat.

"It didn't mean it was true."

"Sir, I really don't blame her. I saw what you made, well, tried to make. It was slop. So I decided to make brownies for the child. I am sure she'd prefer that over slop that you found in the fridge."

"Fine then, lets have a taste of these _brownies._" Renji and Hatsumi took one brownie off of the tray.

"Wow, how did you get Caramel in here?" Hatsumi asked grabbing another brownie.

"It's a secret recipe!" The man sang.

"You know something Hasegana, you remind me of Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"If you mean the man with the feather's where his eye brows are supposed to be, I don't see how."

"Who are you come to think of it?" Hatsumi asked taking ANOTHER brownie.

"I am Ichiro Hasegana at your service." The man did a bow. Hatsumi took her fifth brownie.

"Kid, you're gonna get sick. Stop eating those."

"No way. I eat the chef's cookie dough at my house."

"WHAT THE HELL? THAT CAN MAKE YOU SICK!"

The three began to bicker about what sweets make you sick, and what doesn't. Mean While in soul Society, Head Captain Yamamoto sent out 5 squads to apprehend Renji and his partner. As well as get Hatsumi. Those were squads:

Squad 2- Soi-Fon, Omaeda.

Squad 4- Hanatoro, Isane.

Squad 5- Ichigo, Momo.

Squad 6- Byakuya

Squad 11- Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika.

Kenpachi was against the whole idea at first, but warmed up when Head Captain told him he'd set up a special one-on-one battle between Kenpachi and Byakuya.

"Ichigo, are you sure you want to go on this mission?" Byakuya asked for the 9th time that day.

"Yes Byakuya. It's my child, so I'm going to get her back and whoever else is locked up in there, which I highly doubt there is. So this was meant as a threat to us." Byakuya nodded in understanding. She was no different then when the male version of Ichigo went to save Orihime and Rukia. Or when he fought Aizen. The 4 squads got ready to pass through the senkaimon to the real world to locate Renji his partner and the child. Little did they know that hell would await the 10 shinigami.


	5. Chapter 5

"T-t-taicho!" Omaeda screamed for the 5th time after seeing more and more rebel shinigami that joined Renji's group.

"Will you SHUT up? Fat ass." Soi-Fon jumped onto a building and looked down.

"There's something wrong. The air just doesn't smell right."

"I know right." A familiar voice came from the shadows.

"Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo said seeing the purple haired woman come from an ally.

"The people here have been experimented on."

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi sighed and led them into an abandoned house she found nearby.

"So what do you mean they have been experimented on?" Byakuya asked sitting on the couch.

"Well on my way here, I followed a few guys I saw going towards a factory, well, that's what it would look like to any unfamiliar person. On the inside, people were either tied to tables or chained to chairs. I was able to hide my self and get a sample of what it is." Yoruichi pulled out a small test tube filled with orange liquid, and another one with green liquid.

"What are those?" Soi-Fon asked

"These are the liquids they've been injecting into people. Apparently, it is meant to give a person inhuman abilities. Such as not needing anything to help their immune system, so they could just eat people."

"Wait, so are you saying these are zombies?"

"No, they can think and make decisions on their own. It seems that is what the green liquid does."

"Who's responsible?" Byakuya asked knowing the sneaky cat would have an idea.

"It's Abarai's partner. The gay blonde one. The facility that Hatsumi is being kept in is the main building. Which means we are going to have to go through all 20 of the other buildings."

"How did he get the entire town?"

"The Shinigami rebels. They arrested men, women and children to either be test subjects, or brainwashed guards." Ichigo heard something outside.

"They're coming, hide!" She whisper shouted. Everyone either hid behind the couch or in the closet.

"Dammit Dave I don't want to be in here."

"We have our orders. Boss said the soul society or some shit are here to get that kid, Hanna or something."

"But do we have to check EVERYWHERE?"

"Yes everywhere."

Back in SS.

"I swear, Renji is a big threat now, but why did they take Omaeda out of all people?" Rangiku said to her captain. If there was one thing they could agree on, it was that Omaeda was not fit to be the lieutenant of squad 2.

Back to group.

Omaeda felt a sneeze coming on. "AAACCCHHHOOO!" Omaeda sniffled.

"Found ya." The man named Dave pointed his sword at Omaeda.

"We know where you are." The other man pulled Ichigo out by her hair.

"I think not." Byakuya cut the man's throat and helped his wife up. Soi-Fon took the other guy out, but took some keys from his pocket.

"I've got a set of keys."

"So do we." Ichigo said holding up the keys from the man Byakuya killed.

"So we'll split up into groups."

"I'd rather go alone." Kenpachi said sitting up from the floor.

"Captain is right, he'd be better of alone." Ikkaku said messing with hozukimaru's hilt.

"Fine then, Kenpachi is alone. Alright," Yoruichi started. "Byakuyabo, Ichigo, Momo, Isane and I are group one. Soi-Fon, Omaeda, Hanatoro, Yumichika and Ikkaku are group two. Kenpachi's on his own."

"Wait, Captain Zaraki doesn't have keys like we do." Hanatoro said concerned.

"So? I'll break the damn doors down."

"Right." Soi-Fon mumbled.

"What was that bumble bee queen?" Kenpachi said mockingly.

"No time for fighting." Yoruichi said. "Alright, split up, be careful. We'll meet back in this house. Whichever group has Hatsumi first, be very, very careful. They'll come after you the most."

"Right!"

With Hatsumi-

"*groan* I feel sick now." Hatsumi complained.

"I fucking told you so. All of those brownies made you sick. You had like, 12 of them."

"Shut up baboon bastard." Renji felt his eye twitch.

"Siiiiiiiiiiir!" Hasegana sang coming into the testing room.

"What?"

"We have visitors."

"Eh?"

"Intruders. It looks like it may be who you're after." The gay man put a holographic picture of the two groups and Kenpachi running through the 3rd building.

"Then we better get this over with." Hatsumi struggled in the chair she was strapped to.

"I have… stuff, to do. You do this." Renji said walking out of the door.

"HEY! I AM NOT LETTING YOU TURN ME INTO A ZOMBIE!"

"Please do not worry. We aren't turning you into a zombie silly. Those people outside are… brainwashed if that's what you want to call it. I am just going to give you this pretty pink liquid and see what happens."

"What does it do?" Hatsumi asked as if she was actually considering what the blonde man was saying.

"I actually don't know." Hatsumi's eyes went wide.

"MOMMY! DADDY! THEY'RE TRYING TO TURN ME INTO A ZOMBIE!"

"Child for the last time this doesn't make you a zombie. I just don't know what the purpose of this is. Is was told to give it to you though." Hasegana said before cleaning the area the needle was going in.

"Now stay still or this is going to hurt." Hatsumi had moved when he put the needle in, so she started screaming bloody murder.

"I told you not to move." Hatsumi began to cry.

"Please don't cry." She kept crying anyway. It wasn't so much the pain causing it. But the fact her parents and friends were so close to her, but yet so far away.

"Here." The blonde man handed Hatsumi a lollipop. The girl turned her head for a minute, and then snatched the candy from his hand. The tiny strawberry child began feeling sleepy. Instantly, she fell asleep.

"Children really do fall asleep after throwing tantrums." Hasegana whispered to himself before carrying Hatsumi back to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, so where are we supposed to put this key?" Momo said. They tried again and again, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Everyone get back." Ichigo said pulling zangetsu over her head.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked.

"This." Ichigo said and a blue light formed around her sword.

"GETSUGA, TENSHOU!" The door, and a few other doors behind it broke down.

"Wow." Isane said looking at the giant hole in the doors. They quickly ran through them and all took turns using various techniques to break the doors down.

Soi-Fon's group was progressing nicely, until they spotted a giant black monster.

"It looks like the menos!" Hanatoro said looking at the white mask on the monsters face.

"I got it." Ikkaku said releasing his zanpakuto's shikai and defeating the menos. But then more and more came. Causing the group a huge problem. They eventually went through 92 menos.

"What the hell were all of those doing there?"

"Hey over there." Soi-Fon turned her head and saw guards running to them. She took them out easily. They were currently in building 12. They had 8 more to go, as appose to Yoruichi's group who were currently in buildng 17 and only had 3 more to go.

Kenpachi was laughing like a madman while cutting down several ex-shinigami and breaking doors. Because he chose to fight everyone he saw, he was only in building 9.

Hatsumi woke up the next day. She walked into the bathroom, looked in the mirror, went under the sink, and then did a double take to the mirror.

"What. The. Hell?" On top of her head, she had cat ears where her ear where supposed to be. She checked her bottom to make sure she didn't have a tail. She didn't.

"Oh my goodness." She lied back down on the couch and began to drift off again. That is until she heard arguing outside of her door.

"No you idiot you aren't supposed to do that in here!"

"What else was I supposed to do to get the door down Yoruichi?" Byakuya asked losing his temper. Hatsumi recognized the voice and ran to the door, only to see it was locked. She began banging on the door, getting the groups attention.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" She kept shouting, on the verge of tears as well.

"You hear that right?" Ichigo said.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"

"Hatsumi!" Ichigo went to the door. It needed a key from the outside to unlock it. Ichigo began hitting the door with zangetsu.

"Okay people get back, again."

"Ichigo, this door is going to need much more force to get it open." Byakuya said unsheathing his sword.

"Hatsumi, get as far away from the door as you can." Yoruichi said.

"OKAY!" She shouted through the door. She ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

"We'll do it at the same time."

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

"GETSUGAN TENSHOU!" The door broke down. Hatsumi opened the door.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Hatsumi jumped into her parents' waiting arms. Byakuya looked at her ears.

"Hatsumi, why do you have cat ears?"

"They gay blonde guy gave me a shot with pink stuff. I woke up like this."

"*Sigh* we'll ask Unohana-Taicho if this is permanent." Byakuya said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take her." A voice came from the shadows.

"It's the gay guy." This got a few snickers from the crowd of people.

"I am NOT gay. I am simply fashionable and like to bake."

"Yes, but men shouldn't be good at baking. Your brownies and cookies are good. If you were a woman, then this would be normal. But your not, so it's not." Yoruichi chuckled at her nieces response to the man's retort. The man unsheathed his sword, causing the crowd (except Yoruichi and Hatsumi) to do the same.

"I think that this will be as far as you go. Crack, Kurai Hashira (Dark Pillars.)" The man stated. His zanpakuto shattered, then formed 5 tall pillars around the group.

"Crush all enemies." The pillars began to cave in on them. Hatsumi looked around. She drowned out the sound of her friends and family trying to stop the pillars. She held up her hand and saw she had mini claws.

"HAAAAAA!" She did a battle cry and slashed the pillars with her claws.

"Impossible! Those should have killed you." Hasegana shouted. Everyone looked in wonder at how Hatsumi broke the pillars down before they even had a chance to release their zanpakutos. Hatsumi began to run exteremly fast and slashed Hasegana's back.

"It's in here you fool!" Soi-Fon shouted as she felt Yoruichi's spiritual pressure.

"Yoruichi-Sama!" Soi-Fon shouted as Yoruichi was pushed back by the blonde man's pillar like zanpakuto.

"So, this is the man they said was similar to me." Hasegana said while looking at Yumichika.

"You are nothing like me at all I can guarantee that." Yumichika said snobbishly before turning his head in disgust.

"How dare you!" Hasegana charged for Yumichika who barely, but easily blocked his sword.

"You gay bastard! How dare you sneak, no, TRY, but FAIL, to sneak up on me!" Yumichika said, getting several stares from the crowd of people.

"Well, you two keep fighting, we're gonna go." Ichigo said motioning everyone to follow her. Hatsumi latched onto Byakuya's back, watching what was happening over his shoulder. Yumichika, nor Hasegana were paying attention to the group because they were to busy calling eachother gay, ugly, or a waste of flesh.

Renji was watching from a security room what was happening.

"Okay then, looks like I have to do this my self." He said while walking out to find them. He had gotten the idea to trap the group in and endless loop of rooms all leading back to the same place from Szayel Apporo Granz.

"Dammit! No matter how many times we run, we end up in the same place." Soi-Fon complained before hearing footsteps.

"Of course you can't I set it up purposely like that." They all turned around to see Renji standing there with 10 brute-like humans.

"Shit." Ichigo mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shit." Ichigo mumbled. The brute people attacked everyone else, leaving Byakuya on his own.

"So how 'bout we settle this, _captain."_ Byakuya narrowed his eyes before closing them all together.

"I will loath you, even after your death." The pineapple smirked at hearing the response he expected from the noble.

"Well, I don't think I'll be the one dying here. BANKAI." The sword he held in his hand did nothing at all.

"What the hell are you waiting for, get your ass out here and fight!" Renji screamed at the sword.

"It is apparent that you've lost communication with your zanpakuto due to your corrupt mindset. Let me demonstrate once more, (Byakuya theme song starts. Lol) what true power is. Bankai." He dropped his sword." The swords all came up around the redhead.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The swords turned into the small flower petals and engulfed Renji.

"This is my final act of kindness to my ex-lieutenant. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Gokei." The sphere caved in, making a giant explosion. Byakuya closed his eyes as the petals returned the hilt of his sword, forming the blade. He looked back at the dead man he once called "lieutenant." Walking away with his Haori swaying, he followed the rest of the group. Ichigo, Soi-Fon, Yoruichi, Momo, and Ikkaku were able to defeat all of the overgrown shinigami.

"Did you do it." Ichigo asked, feeling her heart beating faster. Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Ichigo felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Are you okay mommy?" Hatsumi asked tugging on Ichigo's Haori.

"I'm alright Hatsumi." Ichigo smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Ugh! That disgusting creature destroyed my sleve!" Yumichika said coming into the room.

"You're fussing over a damn sleeve?" Kenpachi said entering the room as well.

"Well, I guess we can go home now." Soi-Fon said wearily. Momo opened a senkaimon. But they suddenly heard groaning.

"This… isn't over… yet." Renji was dragging himself to them. He was on the floor, however, leaving him in a vulnerable position.

"I got this." Ichigo said raising zangetsu.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked eyeing the redhead.

"I'm sure." She said. The others passed through the senkaimon. The gate closed.

"This is the end, Renji." Ichigo raised the sword above his head like a guillotine, then swung down, effectively decapitating him. Ichigo opened a senkaimon and passed through. Everyone who went on the trip waited for Ichigo to come back to the gate of Sereite.

"I'm here." Ichigo said smiling. As the 11 shinigami walked to the center of Sereite, people started cheering. Rangiku ran outside with a bottle of Sake and began to cheer as well.

"How did it go!" She asked excitedly.

"MATSUMOTO!" Everything suddenly became quiet at the sound of Toshiro yelling.

"Uh-oh." Rangiku ran away while Toshiro chased after her. The group began to laugh (Minus Byakuya who only smirked). Everyone went back to his or her own respective divisions (or Manors in Yoruichi's case.) . Ichigo looked back at the sky. She sighed with contempt before feeling strong, but welcoming arms wrap around her waist.

"I think we all have had enough for today. Lets go home." Byakuya offered, also reffering to the sleeping child on his back.

"Retsu says the ears and claws are permanent, but Hatsumi can control the claws to where they either stick out, or her regular fingernails are out." Ichigo sighed with relief.

"I wouldn't mind a hot bath right now."

"Neither would I." Ichigo giggle softly and kissed her husband before heading off into the direction of _their_ home.

Ichigo never thought that Byakuya of all people, the person that seemed to hate her the most, was the person she intended to spend the rest of her _long_ life with.

**Okay people. Hope you liked. Review! ;D**


End file.
